All We Are
by Totally Stoked
Summary: Season 5 happened, nothing on season 6 has happened yet at the begining. Lucas doesn't call Peyton. MAJOR BRUCAS, Naley, NEw Characters. OTH VIP LOUNGE readers, similar to Our Time is now
1. Lucas's Choice

All We Are

Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello" Brooke answered

"I'm at the airport. I have two tickets to Las Vegas. Let's get married tonight" Lucas Scott's voice said on the other end.

Brooke gasped and her iPhone slipped from her hand.

Luckily it fell on the bed.

She picked up the phone,

"Lucas, what did you just say?" Brooke choked on her words

"Brooke, being with you and Angie these past few weeks has meant so much to me. I'm realizing now that you're still the one for me"

"Lucas." Brooke whispered

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I want to marry you and spend forever with you at my side, when all my dreams come true you've been the one standing next to me, and I want the rest of my dreams to come true with you there. I want my first child to have those Brooke Davis dimples. But most of all, I want you"

Brooke hung up the phone.

She walked down the stairs and grabbed her keys.

While she was driving, her phone rang.

She answered on the Bluetooth.

"Hey Leah" Brooke answered

"I'm getting on a plane to Tree Hill right now" Leah told her

"What a coincidence I'm on my way to the airport right now." Brooke said

"You do realize I'm not gonna be there for 3-4 hours right?" Leah asked

"I may need to go to Vegas for a few days, there's a key inside the mailbox taped to the top."

"Ok, you freak. I expect details when you get back" Leah laughed, sticking her Blackjack in her pocket and boarding her plane.

Brooke drove to the airport, barely able to keep her eyes on the road.

Lucas Scott sat in the airport. Brooke just hung up on him.

Was she coming? Was she horrified by his proposition? Should he call and apologize?

Just as Lucas was truly feeling hopeless, Brooke Davis walked into the room and the world lit up around Lucas.

Lucas opened his arms to Brooke who stepped into them, smiling.

Lucas lifted Brooke's small frame into his arms and spun her around.

"Hi, Pretty Girl" he whispered into her neck.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Brooke asked him

"Of course I do. I want this more than anything" he looked directly into her eyes as he said this.

"But a Vegas wedding Luke? That's not like you" Brooke looked concerned

"I just want to be Mr. Brooke Davis, however I get that is ok by me" Lucas told her

"Mr. Brooke Davis? I kinda thought I'd be Mrs. Lucas Scott"

"Ok that's good too" he took her hand.

"Vegas?" she asked


	2. A Secret Revealed

Lucas took her hand and they boarded their plane.

Nathan and Haley were playing with Jamie in their yard.

Nathan had Jamie sitting on his shoulders so he could shoot into the full size hoop.

Haley was laughing as the boys goofed around throwing the ball to her boys, happy that they were happy like this again.

"Okay kiddo, what do you say we let mommy try?" Nathan asked Jamie.

He put Jamie down, and scooped up Haley spinning her around.

He put her down,

"Okay Hales, hop on." Nathan said crouching down so Haley could jump on his back.

"Here you go Mommy!" Jamie tossed Haley the ball.

She dropped it.

"Ok try to catch it now Hales" Nathan teased

Jamie tossed it to her, she caught it this time.

Nathan got her close to the basket and she shot the ball into the hoop.

"GO MOMMY" Jamie cheered for her.

Nathan put her down and kissed her.

Brooke and Lucas landed in Las Vegas 3 hours later.

Brooke spotted a familiar face across the crowd.

"Hey Davis!" a voice called

"Leah!" Brooke yelled

A girl, about Brooke's height comes over, she has shoulder length brown hair, freckles on her nose, and was wearing skinny jeans, white converse low tops, and a black hoodie.

"Lucas this is my friend Leah, Leah this is my fiancé Lucas"

"Fiancée? Brooke Penelope Davis! What the hell is the matter with you? Why didn't you tell me?" Leah yelled.

"We've only been engaged for a couple of hours, wait I thought you were headed to Tree Hill" Brooke said obviously trying to change the subject.

"This is my layover" the brunette told her.

"From San Francisco?" Brooke asked

"No from Costa Rica" Leah grinned

"Oh yeah you were working at that kite camp right? How was that?" Brooke asked

"It was good. I brought Thing One and Thing Two along. They had a blast hitting on all the instructor guys" Leah laughed. Lucas noticed something familiar in her eyes.

"So where are they, back in California?" Brooke asked

"No, Dana dragged Scarlett over to flirt with the 'cute' newsstand guy' their flight got cancelled so I'm bringing them to Tree Hill for a couple days and then putting them on a flight home from there. If that's okay with you?" Leah explained

"It's okay, I have an extra guest room they can stay in" Brooke told her.

"Scarlett! Dana! Get over here!" Leah yelled across the airport, for some reason when she did this, Leah reminded Lucas of Nathan.

Scarlett, a little taller than Leah with long black ringlets, dark eyes and a pretty smile came over first.

"Dana will be right over she's getting the newsstand guys phone number" Scarlett said

"Oh hey Brookie" Scarlett gave Brooke a hug

"Hey Scarlett. This is my fiancé…" Brooke started

"Lucas Scott. You're engaged to Lucas Scott?" Scarlett gushed

"Hey Scarlett" Lucas extended his hand.

"You're book was amazing, could you sign my copy?" she pulled it out of her bag.

"Sure thing" Lucas signed the book and smiled at her.

Then Dana, who resembled Brooke in high school, came over. She was wearing a short skirt, a brightly colored tank and flip flops. Her long brown hair is half way down her back and straight. She has a similar nose. She easily could have passed for Brooke in high school

"Hey B." Dana gave her a hug.

"Hey gorgeous" she lifted an eyebrow at Lucas

Scarlett smacked her in the back of the head.

"Lucas is Brooke's fiancé you doofus!" Leah tells her.

"I'll see you in a few days" Leah hugs Brooke "Nice to meet you Lucas"

"Leah can I borrow you for one second?" Brooke asked

"Sure. You two go ahead." She handed her sisters their boarding passes.

"Leah, Lucas and I came here to get married." Brooke told her

"Brooke. Don't do this. You have Haley and Nathan and Jamie and Peyton to think about. Get married in Tree Hill, so your friends and family can be there. Brooke you deserve a real wedding, and I'm sure Lucas does too. But if you two really want to do this, I'll tell the girls not to get on that plane and I'll be a witness for you" Leah spoke to her friend seriously.

"Go to Tree Hill Leah, I'll bring Brooke home, unmarried in a few days" Lucas assured her.

"Okay, take good care of her Lucas" Leah gave them a crooked smile.

'Why does she remind me so much of Nathan?' Lucas couldn't help but wonder

Brooke and Lucas boarded their plane.

Brooke sent Haley a quick text

H-

Friends are coming to town. Could u meet them at my place? Lots to explain will talk when I get home.

-B

"So how do you know Leah?" Lucas asked her.

"We met in New York a few years ago. She lives in San Francisco, she's a nurse at a San Francisco general, but she does kiteboarding tours sometimes, so she's tough to meet up with" Brooke explained

"Ok this is going to sound really weird, but she totally reminds me of Nathan" Lucas said realizing how weird the words sounded.

"You noticed. Ok. Luke I have to tell you something"

FLASHBACK

Leah Gellar ran out of school.

She couldn't wait to get out of her damn uniform.

She climbed into her Mustang and drove home.

Her parents were arguing, very odd for them.

"Bella you have to tell her" Leah's father Tristan insisted

"I can't tell her this Tristan"

"Leah is almost 18 years old, she has a right to know" Tristan said forcefully

"What do I have a right to know?" Leah asked throwing her backpack on the ground.

"Leah…" her mom started

"Am I dying or something?" Leah asked noticing the panicked look on her mother's face.

"No nothing like that." Tristan told her

"Then what's wrong?" Leah asked

"Leah. I'm not your biological father." Tristan said calmly

"What?" Leah glared at her mother

"Who is my father?" she asked

"Leah…"

"Who the HELL is my father?!?!?" Leah yelled

PRESENT

"Wait what does this have to do with telling me something?" Lucas asked

"Listen to the rest of the story" Brooke chided

FLASHBACK

"Who the HELL is my father?!?!?" Leah yelled

"His name is Dan Scott. He's from North Carolina. We met at a bar one night and we…"

"Yeah I get that part"

"I tried to get him to be a part of your life but he stayed away"

"I need to get out of here" Leah looked panicked

"Honey…"

"No I don't care that dad isn't my dad. That parts fine. But waiting 18 years to tell me. Not OK!"

PRESENT

"So your friend Leah is…" Lucas started

"Your younger sister" Brooke finished


	3. Do me a favor

PRESENT

"So your friend Leah is…" Lucas started

"Your younger sister" Brooke finished

"Oh wow, we need to tell Nathan" Lucas stumbled over his words.

"We will. After we take a few days for us. I'm sorry this was how I told you broody" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok pretty girl" he kissed her temple

Leah sat on the plane with Scarlett and Dana.

Dana tapped Leah on the shoulder.

Leah removed an earbud from her ear.

"So where are we going again?" Dana asked

"Tree Hill, North Carolina" Leah told her putting her earbud back in.

Dana tapped her again.

"Is the team sending you for a demo?"She asked

"No" Leah was anxious to put her earbuds back in and escape Dana's question.

"Are you transferring between hospitals?" Dana queried

"No, I took a few days off okay now drop it" Leah was getting frustrated

"Leah, why are we really going to Tree Hill?" Scarlett asked

"I'm going to stay with Brooke, and find my birth father" Leah said with finality, replacing her earphones and looking out the window.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the bed in the hotel, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh shit!" she jumped up.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Lucas asked

Brooke shushed him.

"Mouth I need a huge favor" Brooke said into her phone.

"I have friends coming into town, but I had something I needed to do so could you pick them up at the airport for me?"

She paused for Mouth's answer.

"Thanks so much Mouth. Ok there's Leah, brown hair, about my height, black sweatshirt and jeans, Dana's a little taller than me, brown hair pink tank top and Scarlett has crazy black ringlets, she's wearing a leather jacket and jeans you got that?"

"Thank you Mouth!" Brooke gushed to Mouth

She hung up.

She lay back down on the bed snuggling into Lucas's arms.

"I'm glad we came pretty girl" Lucas kissed behind her ear "Are you sure you don't want to get married here?" he asked

"You promised Leah" she kissed him lightly

"Yeah, my little sister. Tell me about how you guys met I want to know a little about my sister" Lucas looked at her "you met in New York right?"

"Ok Luke, I kind of lied when I said that" Brooke looked nervous

"Why?"

FLASHBACK

Shortly after Brooke went into business with Victoria.

Brooke is frantically organizing the final details on a fashion show in San Francisco.

"That needs to be taken in about an inch and …" Brooke passed out.

The next thing she knew she was in the hospital at San Francisco General.

"Morning" a nurse said cheerfully.

"How long was I out?" Brooke asked, her voice raspy

"Just a couple hours, here drink some water" she handed Brooke a cup.

"Why did I pass out?" Brooke asked

"Exhaustion. You've been doing way too much work."

"Oh, my mom's gonna kill me" Brooke groaned

"Victoria Davis?" the nurse asked

"That's her." Brooke frowned

"She called and demanded that I release you immediately. She was really rude so I told her you had to stay a few days, which is true, but I added a day because your mom was making me angry" she grinned nervously

"You are my hero, what did you say your name was?" Brooke grinned

"I didn't but its Leah Gellar" Leah held out her hand

PRESENT

"Why did you hide that? It's no big deal" Lucas pulled her close

"It's embarrassing" Brooke pouted

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're my pretty girl and I love you, no matter what"


	4. Arriving in Tree Hill

"I was so exhausted Luke" Brooke rested her head on her shoulder.

"So what happened?" Luke asked resting his head on hers.

"Leah wouldn't release me to Victoria. Victoria was a bitch. Leah told her that. Victoria tried to sue her. It was kind of funny having someone I barely knew stick up for me like that. We've been really good friends ever since" Brooke finished

"She called your mom a bitch?" Lucas choked back a laugh

"It's okay to laugh babe, its funny. Your sister is feisty" Brooke laughed

"It's so weird that I have a sister I never knew about" Lucas said

"Listen Luke…" Brooke started

Leah, Scarlett, and Dana got off the plane in Tree Hill.

"Dana seriously spit out your gum" Leah cringed as her sister snapped her gum as she'd been doing for the entire 3 hour flight.

"Make me" Dana said.

Leah stopped at the departure board.

"Oh look there's a flight to San Francisco in an hour."

"Fine, fine" Dana spit her gum out.

Scarlett laughed.

Leah's phone rang playing Chris Keller's "You'll Ask for Me"

"Hello?"she answered

"Hey babe" she smiled

Scarlett and Dana made kissing noises at her as she talked to her boyfriend.

"I just landed in Tree Hill" she told him

"I miss you too" she said with sadness in her voice

"I love you" she hung up

There was a text message from Brooke waiting for her.

There was a picture of a skinny guy.

This is Mouth. He's picking you up.

-B

Leah showed the girls and they began searching for Mouth.

Scarlett found him holding a sign with her their names on it.

The girls dragged their suitcases towards Mouth.

Leah dropped her bags and kept walking.

Scarlett looked at Dana, wondering what was wrong with Leah.

Then she realized it.

Chris Keller was standing several yards behind Mouth.

Leah ran to her boyfriend and threw herself into his arms.

Chris Keller picked up his girlfriend with ease and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped

"Brooke told me you'd be here" He smiled putting her down and taking her hand.

They walked over to her sisters and Mouth.

"Hey Chris" Scarlett hugged him

"Hey Dana" he hugged her

"Hey Mouth! How do you know my girl?" Chris asked

"Brooke asked me to pick them up. What are you doing here?" Mouth asked

"I'm here to see my girlfriend" Chris grinned putting his arm around Leah's shoulder.

"Listen Luke, are you sure about this? Marrying me? I don't want you to settle for me" Brooke said warily

"Brooke I'd never have to settle for you. I chose you. I love you." Lucas kissed her.

Lucas pulled a ring from his jacket and got down on one knee

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


End file.
